


About Last Night

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Texting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow George's bachelor party had turned into "Mission Get Richard Drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

Richard groaned softly, not wanting to open his eyes. He'd not had a hangover this bad since university. Of course, it would be his brothers who would get him this drunk. Of course, they'd thought it to be so funny. He opened his eyes for a moment, and realized he was certainly not in his flat, then he closed his eyes again. Surely, he'd not picked up some woman at the bar. That would be....no. He'd never do something like that. Edward would have, possibly George, but not Richard. He turned a little in the bed, it was comfortable at least, and perhaps he could think, at least as much as his pounding head would allow. 

The night before had been George's bachelor party, and it had been Edward's idea to take his younger brothers out on the town. Edward who had always had a bit of a wild streak, but had calmed down some since marrying Elizabeth. George liked his wine, and felt he could hold it well. Richard though, he was usually the sober one, the stoic one. Somehow George's bachelor party had turned into "Mission Get Richard Drunk." 

Richard groaned again, turning in the bed, his drink addled brain vaguely registering the familiarity of the perfume. 

_________________________________________________________

The bar had been packed when they'd arrived. 

"Last days as a free man." George said, picking up his wine. 

"Enjoy them." Edward remarked. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Richard asked. It was generally left unspoken that neither Richard nor George cared much for Edward's wife. 

"Not really." Edward shook his head. Elizabeth was well...Elizabeth, and even when they had problems Edward knew he could never be married to anyone else. "Someday you'll both understand." He grinned after a moment. "Drink up, Dickon. You're soon to be the last single York brother." 

George laughed. "Quite a mantle for you, little brother." 

Richard laughed, sitting his empty glass down. "Oh is it?" 

Edward grinned as another glass was placed in front of Richard, who immediately picked it up. "The last single York brother, of course it is. Means we'll have to find you someone very special." He grinned. Oh, if he and George were right. 

Richard smirked. "You think I need your help to find someone?" 

Edward and George exchanged a glass as Richard took another drink. "Now, little brother..." George began. 

"No, seriously." Richard finished the glass. "You two think I need your help to find someone." 

"How long has it been since you've been on a date?" Edward asked, as another glass was set in front of Richard. 

Richard eyed the glass for a moment, before picking it up. "I'm discreet." He remarked. 

Edward laughed. "Is that what you call it? I call it not getting any." 

Richard smirked. "Call it what you will." 

Again Edward and George exchanged a look. "George, you know who would be perfect for Richard." Edward snapped his fingers, as if the thought had just entered his mind. 

"Who?" George asked. 

"Margaret Beaufort." 

Richard almost choked on his drink. "Are you both out of your fucking minds?" He said. 

Edward laughed. "Oh, come on. She's perfect for you. Serious, older, oh did I mention she's serious?"

"Don't forget rich, Edward." George said. "She's very rich." 

"Clearly you both have lost your fucking minds." Richard muttered, taking another drink. 

"Okay, little brother, what is so wrong with Margaret Beaufort?" George asked as he and Edward exchanged another glance. 

"She's...." Richard started to say as his phone buzzed. As he reached for it, Richard realized he was well on his way to being drunk. Oh, he was going to kill them. Richard fumbled with his phone, not even able to correct type in the security code. 

"Oh, let me." George reached over and took the phone from Richard. 

"Oh, like you're going to know my passcode." Richard's voice was starting to slur. 

George typed in four numbers and then triumphantly held the phone out to Richard. "Now the question, little brother, is why is your passcode Anne Neville's birthday?" 

Edward watched Richard for a moment, the expression on Richard's face was a classic "deer caught in headlights" look. "Now that is a good question." He grinned. 

Richard took the phone, and stared at the text he'd received from Anne. "You're being interrogated too?" He sent. 

George took the phone from Richard's hand, and looked at the text. "We're interrogating him, Edward did you know that?" 

Edward laughed. "No, I did not." He shrugged as Richard got the phone back from George. "I thought we were asking about his love life." 

"Ha, more like interrogating!" Richard said, looking at the phone, and waiting for Anne's response. 

"So....Dickon." Edward grinned. "You and Anne, how long?"

Richard looked up, then took another drink. "Why?" 

"We're curious little brother." George grinned. Actually they needed to settle a bet between them, Isabel and Elizabeth. 

Richard looked down as the phone buzzed again. "They've made a bet about us." Anne had sent. 

Both George and Edward were grinning as Richard glared at them. "A bet! You two bastards made a bet about Anne and me?" Oh, he wanted to wipe the grins from their faces. 

"Oh, it was good natured." Edward said. "Besides you and Anne..."

"Anyone could see you'd end up together." George finished. 

"We dated before, remember?" Richard said. 

"You were teenagers, no one stays with their first love. Now you might come back to your first love." Edward said. 

"First love?" Richard said. They'd not said the words to each other, not yet, not since they'd been kids. 

"Well of course you are." George said reasonably. "And now you're back together." He grinned. 

"And just how did you clowns find that out?" Richard asked, before taking another drink. 

Edward started to laugh. "Bess saw you and Anne kissing. She wondered why Uncle Dickon was kissing Aunt Isabel's sister." His six year old daughter had been heartbroken to realize she couldn't marry her Uncle Dickon when she grew up. Edward knew he had an embarrassing story to tell when her first boyfriend came around, when she was thirty. 

Richard couldn't help but laugh at that. "How'd you explain that. Oh, wait, you sent her to Elizabeth to explain, didn't you?"

Edward took a drink. "Of course." 

"Lovely." Richard looked down again as his phone buzzed. "Going home." Anne had sent. He couldn't blame her, if he could walk, he'd probably do the same. He stared at the phone trying to type for a bit. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" George said, and took the phone from him. "Don't you know better to text your girlfriend while drunk, Dickon?" George had no idea the text had sent just before he took the phone from Richard. 

"And just why should I should not text my girlfriend, I'm not so very drunk." Richard slurred. 

Edward and George exchanged a look. "Hey, he just said Anne's his girlfriend." George said. "Pay up, big brother." 

"What?" Richard was confused. He thought the bet was on when he and Anne had gotten together not that they were together. 

"Oh, the girls bet, that was when you got together. Our bet was that you'd gotten together." Edward explained. 

"You've both lost your fucking minds." Richard muttered. 

The hours went on, Richard received more texts from Anne, and more drinks from Edward and George. "Not going to be able to stand." He slurred. 

"Then we'll help you." Edward replied. 

Edward and George helped Richard outside and into a taxi. George gave the driver the address of Anne's flat. 

"So that last text he sent?" Edward asked. "What did it say?"

George started to laugh. "Luv wu." 

Edward looked over at him. "Seriously." 

"Seriously." George laughed. 

"Ah, young love." Edward mused as he and George went their separate ways. 

_________________________________________________________

Richard groaned again, as he felt a soft hand gently push his hair back. "My you do have quite the hangover." Anne said softly. 

"Not so loud." Richard muttered. 

Anne smiled. "If I talk any quieter, I'll be whispering." 

"Whispering is good." He murmured. 

"Here." Anne said softly, reaching for the glass of water and tylenol she'd brought for him. 

"Thanks." He took the pills and the water from her. "I'm just going..." He gestured towards the bathroom

When Richard came out of the bathroom, his hair was damp from the shower he'd taken. 

"I should have joined you." Anne said softly. 

He laughed softly, sitting next to Anne on the bed. "About last night....the texts..."

"What about them?" She smiled. 

"I don't remember what I...sent." He confessed softly. 

Anne was quiet for just a moment. "Not surprising, considering the shape you were in." She took her phone from the nightstand, and reached it to him. 

Richard started to read through the texts. "Clearly I cannot type while drunk." 

Anne laughed softly. "No, you cannot." 

Richard took a sharp breath as he got to the last one. "This is not exactly how..."

"You did send that one?" Anne asked softly. "I thought maybe George had taken the phone. Seemed like something he'd do." 

"This is not how I planned to say I love you." He murmured. 

"How did you plan?" Anne asked softly. 

"Maybe at the wedding, whisper the words in your ear." He said softly. 

"Oh, that would not have been fair at all." Anne murmured, smiling softly. 

"And why not?" He asked. 

"Because then I wouldn't have been able to do this." She leaned over and kissed him. 

Richard wrapped his arms around Anne tightly as they kissed, and pulled her close against him. He pulled her down next to him. "Rest." He said softly, as he still was suffering from the hangover. 

Anne smiled softly, snuggling close. "I love you." She murmured. 

"And I love you." Richard murmured closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second fic, which will cover the girls night out Anne has with her sister and Elizabeth. More of the texts will be in that. 
> 
> Also perhaps the backstory of this version of them will be in that.


End file.
